leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-24090792-20140404114628/@comment-24090792-20140406192238
@ Alciefrederic : asininity ? ... first, that is rude and second, i dought that you have read what U N Ovvrn has written because if you read it even with an APE IQ you wil find that he has said NOTHING as he didnt provide any facts or whatever, just talk and here how it goes : "Renekton shits on all marksmen." in general, as a marksman top you can force any melee champ to return to base, lose all cs or at least consume all of his pots from level 1 to 3 because most of them will not even try to harass you before that. DREADED RENEKTON ? he cant afford to harass you before he gets all of his spells and even then you still have the advantage. 1 - pick quinn, whenever he tries to harass you blind him and his empowered W will miss and he will root himself for 0.5 sec for its animation to finish and his Q will not either damage you much or heal him enough to match your q + aa + e + aa/passive punishment even at early levels after his harass attempt and feel free to life steal from minions while he waits for his longer cds on his w and e away from you to not get kitted. rinse and repeat and enjoy a level and money gap to your advantage for the rest of the lanning phase and when you feel like it after level 6 turn into a cockatiel and speed gank poor midlane veigar who is being raped already by talon just for him to type ( report f**kin Renekton for feeding quinn ) for fun. 2 - pick graves who is naturally beefy and his passive can make him tanky all the time and whenever he slice use your dash and he will dice back or dice to you if he feel confidant but than you smoke his arse, make enoguh distance while he is blind and than buckshot and kite him all his way back while refreshing you dash cds in the same time, rinse and repeat. 3 - pick caitlyn and abuse her range and traps so that there is trap between you and him so when he wants to harras you he will be forced to use both slice and dice in one maneuver to reach you while bypassing traps and even then you can use your noob saftey net to thwart his complex maneuver brainlessly while Q and kite him back and trust me caits Q and headshots hurt even early. so those are few examples about how marksmen fare top, also i once tried blue ez top against darius and wrecked his face up. "I havent seen any assasin beating a ziggs, a gragas or a kayle, in quite some time" first, Kayle is not a mage she is a fighter/support you PRO second, old gragas was a missconcept and now he is changed. third, assassins cant beat ziggs ? for me when i see ziggs being picked up i go exclusively for assassins and farm, farm and just farm until i get my first item and level 6 than as talon for example i bait his 26 sec cd W and maybe flash too if he got too scared by using Q + E + W and chunking nearly half his life out ( riot didnt buff his armor by 4 when they nerfed flat armor runes ) than when my E is back i go all in on him for an assured kill as all what he does in lane espicially before getting chalice is just using Q which is easy to dodge comapred to things like xerath q or any assassin poke and he have no real burst as his W is mostly an escape tool and his E is for zoning. or when i like to spam laugh in his lane i pick leblanc and when i do this i dont need to bait his W as a 3 sec targeted silence from her Q + R plus her SUPER high bases and ratios are enough to murder him with no chance of counter play from him. "Marksmen have absolutely shitty burst, i mean, why should they have high burst?" they shouldnt have burst but they DO have and because i want you to do some brain work i will give you names and a tip in calculating marksmen burst so as for names look at the numbers and both quickness and assurability of execution of : graves, draven, ezreal, quinn, kogmaw and lucian combos while adding in 1 AA modified by critical chance or innate ability and you will find that they deal much more damage than any mage in comparable time of execution. "If they have mobility, they have little to no utility. if they have utility, they have little to no mobility. simple as that." well, look at graves, draven, caitlyn, tristana, twitch and miss fortune ( NO IDEA why riot has buffed her slow that much ) as not only they have BOTH mobility and cc in addition to range but are WAY MUCH easier, effective and safer to use than say brands risky stun that requires a hustle to create and can be blocked by minnions or orianna W that cant be used without Q and thus mana intensive or veigars stun that can be hard to land and when used as an escape you are useless cuz his combo is highly dependant on his stun.